Subject matter of the present invention is a laying device that makes it possible to lay simultaneously at least two groups of flexible media lines in a surface-near area axially horizontally spaced apart and parallel to one another, wherein the laying device comprises a cutting device for generating a slot in the ground and the cutting device is moved through the ground wherein, viewed in the movement direction, devices for dispensing the groups of flexible media lines are arranged behind the cutting device.
The prior art discloses several laying devices. For example, usually slots are generated in the ground and at the bottom thereof one or several cables or media lines are laid. Corresponding solutions are disclosed, for example, in DE 42 10 858 C2 or DE 199 28 683 C2. Known are also solutions in which a pipe is introduced into a slot that has been generated by means of a blade wherein at the same time also a warning band and a control line are laid above the laid pipe into the soil (DE 196 23 922 C2). Known manufacturers of such laying devices are, for example, the company Walter Föckersberger GmbH or Lancier Cable GmbH.
All these solutions have in common that with a blade-like device a single vertical slot is generated in the ground and lines are placed directly adjacent to one another so that they contact one another at least partially or are placed vertically spaced apart, in the projection onto the ground surface, directly above one another at a spacing in the single slot. These devices are suitable only to a limited extent to produce a flat laying pattern of lines because for each laying row one pass across the laying area is to be performed.